


Rainbow Shoes

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Dialogue Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Child Warlock Dowling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Thaddeus Dowling, POV Warlock Dowling, Shoes, Thaddeus J. Dowling Being an Asshole, fluff dialogue prompt, mixed with antichrist lessons, self-confidence lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: “Myshoes,” Warlock says tragically. “The wainbow ones we painted. Dad made me take them off and he said they’re sissy and cwude anddumb!”Nanny mutters something sounding vaguely likeembossssed carbuncle. Then, louder, “Do we care what people think, Warlock?”(Fluff dialogue prompt fill #3.)
Relationships: Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling & Brother Francis, Warlock Dowling & Brother Francis
Series: Dialogue Prompt Fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996120
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	Rainbow Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> See prompt in end notes.

Warlock is crying in bed when he hears the familiar footsteps of Nanny, home from her afternoon off. “What’s the matter, hellspawn?”

Warlock whimpers into his pillow.

“Tell Nanny about it.”

Warlock sniffles.

The bed dips as Nanny settles in, rubbing circles on Warlock’s back, palpably prepared to wait as long as necessary.

After a minute, Warlock sits up. “My _shoes_ ,” he says tragically.

“Shoes?”

“The wainbow ones we painted.”

“Did you get them muddy? We’ll clean ‘em up.” Nanny smoothes hair out of Warlock’s eyes. “Obliterate that mud right off your shoes. Just like you’ll obliterate everything when you grow up.”

“They’re not muddy!” Even in his woe, Warlock is affronted. He’s _five_. He knows better than to get mud on his rainbow shoes, the boring dress shoes he and Nanny spent a whole day redesigning, his _favorite_ shoes…

Which reminds Warlock of his grievance. “Dad said they’re _dumb_!” he wails.

He feels Nanny tense. “He sssaid _what_?”

“They’re dumb! He made me take them off and he said they’re sissy and cwude and _dumb_!”

Nanny mutters something sounding vaguely like _embossssed carbuncle_. Then, louder, “Do we care what people think, Warlock?”

“...No,” Warlock answers meekly.

“Right, dear. Do we do what anyone says if we don’t want?”

“No!”

“Except for Nanny,” Nanny qualifies.

Warlock giggles. Then he climbs off the bed, gets his shoes, and puts them on.

Nanny smiles. “ _You_ like your rainbow shoes, _I_ like your rainbow shoes, and that’s all that matters. You’re going to crush everyone under your heels anyway.”

~ ~ ~

It’s not quite true that nobody’s opinion matters except Warlock’s and Nanny’s. Warlock also cares what the gardener thinks. The problem is, Nanny and Brother Francis disagree about _everything_ , from music to mass murder.

If Nanny likes something, Brother Francis won’t.

Warlock wrestles with this for a long time (eleven minutes), then goes to the garden anyway.

“Hello, Young Warlock!” Brother Francis beams.

Warlock indicates his feet. “These are my shoes.”

Brother Francis examines them thoughtfully. “Very good. Rainbows represent peace and love and not destroying the earth.”

“They’re not dumb?” Warlock can’t help asking.

Brother Francis looks shocked. “ _You_ like them, don’t you?”

“...Yeah.”

“As do I. No matter what anyone else says, all living things deserve to be themselves.”

~ ~ ~

Maybe Nanny and Brother Francis aren’t so different after all.

That’s a thought for another day. Today, Warlock skips in his rainbow shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I like your rainbow shoes."
> 
> I haven't done much in the way of Warlock-writing before — but this was so much fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it! And I'd love to hear what you thought. :)


End file.
